Incoherente
by Sadist-Immortal
Summary: —Perdóname, te lo suplico… yo te amo…— le dije, cuando sentí un líquido escurrir por mis mejillas. —Eres un… incoherente…— me susurro y ella también soltó un par de lágrimas. Pésimo Resumen.


**Notas del autor:** Hola a todos. Bienvenidos. Soy nuevo en FF, y este es el primer fanfic que subo. Espero sea de su agrado…

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.

**Advertencias:** OoC, UA, algunas malas palabras.

* * *

● Titulo: Incoherente

● **Autor:** Sadist-Immortal

— ¿Qué quieres que diga? — le pregunte, viéndola a los ojos. Mientras ella tímidamente me volteaba a ver con los ojos llorosos. Quería golpearme, degollarme o intoxicarme. Lo primero que fuera estaría bien. Ella empezó a sollozar y yo me sentí como un perro malnacido.

—Por favor, no llores…— le suplique, ella se puso las manos en sus ojos. Tapándolos de mi vista. Yo no sabía que decir, se supone que solo fue en un momento de "diversión". Maldita apuesta. Malditos amigos. Malditas lágrimas que soltaba ella. Gruñí molesto, odiaba mi vida, a mis amigos y sobre todo a ella. ¿Por qué tenían que hacer esa maldita apuesta? Todavía recuerda las malditas palabras del Inuzuka.

_—Vamos… ella te desea— me dijo Kiba, con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro._

_—Sí, será fácil… y no sufrirás para nada. — continua sonsacándome Sasuke. Yo volteó a ver a la chica de ojos perla, notó que ella me mira de reojo y me desvía la mirada avergonzada._

_—Es… rara— les dije a mis dos amigos. Mis dos amigos rieron, Kiba una carcajada demasiado fuerte y Sasuke, se limitó a reír como loco._

_—Déjate de eso. Es bonita, y eso es suficiente…— Kiba me hablo de nuevo, apoyando su brazo en mis hombros y señalándola con su mano._

_—No lo voy hacer… ella no se lo merece. No me ha hecho nada. — les determino a mis dos amigos._

_—Bien, entonces tomaremos eso como un… "soy un gallina" — se burla Kiba de mí, haciéndome enojar._

_— ¡Argh! De acuerdo, lo hare. Pero si pasa algo juro que los mato. — finalicé y me acerqué a la chica. Mientras ella me miraba bastante sonrojada. Qué demonios le pasaba. En fin, la invite a salir. Ella se desmayó, mientras yo, no sabía cómo reaccionar. Pasaron unos cuantos días, cuando me acerque de nuevo a ella… alejado un par de metros por si acaso. Ella acepto._

Salimos varios días, cuando yo le propuse tener algo más que amistad. Solamente la apuesta, eso era. Ella acepto gustosa, al parecer ya se había adaptado a mi compañía. A las pocas semanas, yo le propuse tener sexo. A lo cual ella no se negó. Y ahora aquí estoy, viéndola sollozar… mientras yo, estoy parado como idiota sin saber que hacer o que decir.

—Yo… enserio lo lamento Hinata… pero deberás amo a Sakura. Y ya no podía seguir con esta farsa…— sentí un hueco en mi pecho al mencionar esas palabras, ella se descubre sus ojos molesta y me mira con amargura… tal vez odio.

— ¡Pero seguiste! ¡Me quitaste mi virginidad y a ti no te importa! — me grito ella, sorprendiéndome. Jamás la había visto tan enojada.

—Hina…—

— ¡Cállate! ¡Te odio! ¡No quiero volverte a ver en mi vida! — me grito ella, tomando sus cosas y saliendo de mi casa. Esas palabras, me habían herido. Si no la quería, no entiendo porque me afectaron tanto. Mi celular vibro al recibir un mensaje… era de Sakura.

"_Naru mi amor, podemos vernos hoy… mis padres salieron y estoy yo solita…"_

Tomé mi celular, dispuesto a contestar el mensaje. Pero, las palabras no salían. Miré mi celular por un rato y lo aventé con desgano. Agarré mi cabello con fuerza, estaba demasiado frustrado. Puta suerte. Salí rápidamente de mi casa en busca de Hinata, corrí con todas mis fuerzas un par de calles… doble en un callejón y choque con una delicada figura, haciéndola caer. Miré a quien había tirado, cuando noté a Hinata… en el suelo, me miro y desvió su mirada rápidamente. Se paró dispuesta a irse, cuando yo la tome por el brazo.

—Suéltame…— me exigió ella. Pero yo hice caso omiso a su petición. — ¡Que me sueltes! — esta vez me grito, pero yo… volví a ignorar la petición.

—Perdóname…— murmuré, sintiéndome el peor humano en el mundo.

—No tengo nada que perdonarte… hiciste lo que hiciste, yo no soy la que te debe perdonar sino tú mismo. — me dijo con una mirada más fría que el mismo hielo. Yo sentí como algo me carcomía por dentro, quería golpearme en ese momento. Tal vez, ni me dolería en esa situación. Jamás pensé encontrarme en aquella situación, porque demonios me tenía que llamar Sasuke… informándome que Sakura había llegado de nuevo a la ciudad; justo después de que había hecho el amor con **mi** Hina. Un momento, le llame ¿mi Hina? Creo que ahora si estoy alucinando. Sentí un ardor instalarse en mi mejilla, me había abofeteado. Yo, simplemente no sabía que decir. Solamente, me dejé caer ante ella… algo que no había hecho con ninguna mujer, con ningún ser humano.

—Perdóname, te lo suplico… yo te amo…— le dije, cuando sentí un líquido escurrir por mis mejillas. Abracé la cintura de ella, y sollocé en su regazo. Sentí las manos de ella en mi cabeza… ella se puso a la altura de mi rostro y yo solamente la miré.

—Eres un… _**incoherente**_…— me susurro y ella también soltó un par de lágrimas. Yo la observé, ella me sonrió… amargamente, al parecer. Hinata se levantó dispuesta a marcharse, y no supe de donde salieron las palabras; pero hable… antes de que se fuera de mi lado.

—Sí, lo sé… soy un _**incoherente**_… pero eso fue, hace pocos minutos. Cuando te deje escapar de mi lado. Cuando mi memoria se hundió en un abismo muy profundo, en el que tardé en reaccionar… para descubrir cuanto te amo… es por eso que soy un _**incoherente**_. Pero si soy _**coherente**_ en decirte que te amo, y eso es algo que lo tuve que descubrir por las malas. — terminé de decir levantándome, no tenía caso seguir ahí. Todo lo había arruinado… empecé a caminar rumbo a mi casa, cuando sentí unos brazos rodearme. Yo me sorprendí y la volteé a ver…

—Creo que… no es muy incoherente todo eso que dijiste…— dice sonriéndome, cuando sentí que mi sonrisa no podía ser más grande. La besé, por un largo tiempo. La abracé hasta que mis brazos me dolieron… una estúpida apuesta, se convirtió en alguien a quien necesito para vivir. La llevé hasta su casa, me despedí… diciéndole un "nos vemos mañana", como despedida. Iba caminando demasiado feliz, por fin había encontrado a alguien a quien amar… a alguien quien me amara. No quería pensar en nada ni en nadie, que no fuera ella. Rara. Traviesa. Cursi. Hermosa. Única. Todas esas palabras tenían algo en común… aunque suena _**incoherente**_, todas esas palabras las posee la misma persona.

"_Mensajes de texto (50)"_

"_Llamadas perdidas (23)"_

Creo que era mejor, cambiar el número de mi celular.

* * *

Lo sé, una porquería de fanfic ¬¬... jajaja, espero les haya gustado.

Reviews?


End file.
